Malfunction
by charcoalBunny
Summary: AU. In a devastated world, Kaiba Technologies has created artificial humans, 2 named Bakura and Yugi. These two are test subjects that are flesh based with dangerous modifications. If they can adapt to the world more will be mass produced in order to raise the population. But what if they can't adapt and something goes very, very wrong ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

The room was dimly lit; a light green-blue Hugh reflecting off of the sanitized walls in the almost silent room, little sounds of bubbles and soft beeping being the only noises that could be heard. Computers, cables and giant tubes took up most of the space in the room.

* * *

"Have you checked on the experiments yet sir?" A man with brown hair shifted his body to face the the other, sipping on his coffee.

"No, not yet" the man sighed, tiredly running his hands through his hair.

"pretty amazing isn't it ? I mean, think of all the good things that could become of this "

"Good things ? Like what ? All I see is more damage and destruction with this, it may not end well, Tristan"

"Awh, don't be such a downer man, this is a new idea, well... Not new but a new take on it, Kaiba Technologies Is the first to develop and twist this concept into something new"

"..."

"Alright Joey, just get up and go check the Experiments before Mr. Seto has your head" Joey nodded and grabbed a clipboard, making his way to the experimentation room.

He slid the door open and walked through, making his way to a computer with the data he needed. After writing down stuff an adjusting a few things he walked up to the large tubes containing a Blue-green liquid. He checked the screens and sighed 'good, they're still stable, but at the rate they're growing, they should be almost complete..' He touched the glass and gazed at the thing inside; it was a boy around age 16 with tri-coloured hair, his eyes were closed and mouth slightly agape, bubbles forming around his body and tubes attactched in various places.

"Man, I don't like this..." He grumbled, taking his hand away from the glass and moving onto the second one; an albino boy around the same age. " we shouldn't be doing this, creating artificial humans.. They already have robots running around, as crappy as they are"

"Yes, Mr. Wheeler, but these are much better than robots" Joey jumped at the sudden intrusion and looked over his shoulder, only to be greeted with the face of the one and only Seto Kaiba,owner of Kaiba Technologies.

"Ya, but what's the point ? What are we trying to accomplish ?"

"We've discussed this, wheeler. We live in a much different world now, especially since that incident our population is way lower than it should be.. It's approximately half of what it used to be, by creating artificial life, maybe we can help the population grow, as you know these are flesh based beings, with a few modifications so they are still considered Humans"

Seto walked up to each tube and inspected them himself "Hm, they are developing quite nicely, if these two turn out how I would like, and adapt well to the world, we can start mass producing them.."

"Yeah..but if something goes wrong, especially with the modifications.."

"Nothing should go wrong".

"If you're sure, sir".

"I am, they look close to being ready so take this smaller boy out and let's see how he does".

"Yes sir, does he have a name yet ?"

"Yugi.."

Joey nodded and watched as Seto walked out of the room 'here goes nothing' he thought. He walked back to the Tri-colour haired boy's tube and began pressing Buttons on the pad. The tube started to drain and a big hiss could be heard, unlocking the tube and popping it open.

Once Joey managed to get him out of the tube, he requested Tristan over the radio, asking for assistance.

" So Seto wants him out huh ?" Tristan scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, he thinks he is far enough along to be able to support himself"

"Alright, let's get an oxygen mask on him to try to get him to breathe" Joey got the said mask and put it over his face, trying to deliver oxygen to his lungs while out of the tube.

"ok, now remove it..." Joey nodded and did so, but nothing happened, he wasn't breathing on his own.

"Damn, here, let me check something " Tristan reached his fingers down Yugi's throat, checking to see of there was blockage, but there was nothing, after removing his fingers, Joey quickly put the mask back on the boy, giving him oxygen.

"Ok, remove it again"

still nothing.

They repeated that a couple of more times, until they heard the boy inhale and cough... He was breathing.

Purple eyes stared into brown ones.

* * *

 **well, this is a short chapter lol. I've had this idea for a while, but didn't know what fandom to apply it to so I chose yugioh. Thanks for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"looks like he is awake." Joey murmured, turning his head to Tristan.

"Yep. Hey, when you guys made modifications, does that include programming him with the basics of language ?"

"Yes, multiple actually, he should be able to tell what language we are speaking and rehearse it back to us."

"Ok, were there other modifications made ?"

"... Yes."

" what were they ?"

".. Let's get him dressed." Tristan glanced at Joey, but nodded.

After returning with clothing, Joey threw the clothing at Yugi, who just stared at them confused.

" I don't think he knows what to do with them Joey." Tristan chuckled.

"Ya, thanks Tristan.." Joey grabbed the clothing from yugi's small damp hand and held up an article, pointing to it and then to his "you put them on your body, like we have" he then threw the sweater back at Yugi, who again, just stared. Tristan grabbed the sweater and glared at Joey.

"Dude, really ?" Tristan instructed the boy to hold his hands up, to which he obliged and Tristan pulled the sweater over him and adjusted it so it would fit better, it was a bit big, but it would do, he continued to help yugi until he was fully dressed.

"Great, now that that is done-"

"No thanks to you" Tristan sighed.

Joey glared "As I was saying.. Now that that's done, do you know your name ?"

The boy nodded "Y..Yu.. Yugi ?"

" That's right ! " Tristan cheered and Yugi grinned. "Go call Mr. Kaiba, Joey."

* * *

"Hm, everything looks to be fine, but let's get him to the medical exminer" Seto touched the boys face, pinching the skin slightly only for Yugi to wince and rub his face 'he's reactive, so that's good' he thought.

"Yes sir."

All four of them arrived to the hospital room, Seto carrying Yugi on his back. They entered the dull white room, looking over all of the equipment and tools.

"This place needs cleaning" they all nodded.

Seto glanced over his shoulder when he felt tingling on his his head and neck only to see Yugi threading his finger through the back of his hair, occasionally pulling .

'"your hair is soft." he giggled.

"Hm." He reached a hand back and rubbed Yugi's head 'so is yours."

"Alright, alright, where is Tea ?" Joey groaned, annoyed with the situation.

" Back here !' Someone called.

They all followed the voice to the back of the room. There Stood the medical examiner, a tall lady with brown hair, blue eyes and a big smile on her face ; Tea Gardner .

" OOOH YOU MUST BE YUGI !" She squealed, rushing up to the boy as Seto set him down 'YOU'RE SO CUTE !"

"Uh, Tea ? Can you leave him alone, we didn't come here so you could Oogle over him." Tristan remarked , annoyed, at the brunette, watching as she was smuching the boys face and rubbing her cheek against his.

"Right" she pulled away while blushing "let's get you checked out !"

* * *

"He seems all fine to me, his brain is developed fine so far, but will continue for a few more days until it's caught up to the age he is being introduced as (16)"

"That's great to hear, maybe that means we can get Bakura up and moving then." Joey commented.

"No, we should wait a day or two more" Seto replied " maybe his brain will develop even faster Than Yugi's if we leave him in his chamber."

"Maybe, but if you really wanted to take him out now, im sure he would be ok since he was created the same day as Yugi was." Tea added.

"Cre..a..ted ?" Yugi mumbled, confused.

Seto kneeled down until he was Yugi's height 'Yes, you weren't born,but created Yugi, by me and my team, you're very special. "

"Special ?" His eyes lit up at the word.

"Yes Yugi, both you and Bakura are very special."

'Both ?' Yugi thought 'so I'm not as special then ? Because there are two ?' He felt a little odd about that, but that's ok he is still special to Seto.

"You know what" Seto quipped "Let's take Bakura out of his chamber."

* * *

 **well, that's it for chapter 2 ! (Sorry for really short chapters, I'll try to make them longer) thanks for reading !**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

"But I thought..." Joey look at both Seto and Tristian, confused.

"Ya, I mean shouldn't we get everything set up with Yugi first ?" Tristian pipped in, pointing to Yugi.

"No, I think it would be good for him to socialize with someone other than the staff that work at this lab. It will also give us a chance to teach them new things at the same time, that way we won't have to repeat"

"But if these experiments are successful, we would have to do that anyway.."

"Ya, I agree with Joey on this one sir, maybe we should leave Bakura in the cha-"

"No, now that's enough! Go and prepare the other boy, I'll stay here and watch this one" Seto glared at the two other men, indicating he wasn't going to have an argument.

"Yes sir" they both nodded, exchanging glances before walking off.

* * *

" Is he breathing ?" Joey questioned, shining a light in the albinos eye.

"Looks like it. Hey Joey ?" Tristan questioned.

"Hm ?"

" How do you really feel about all of this ? I mean Kaiba pushing technology further and creating new things... Like these ...children ?" Joey stopped what he was doing and turned to look at his friend and coworker, taking a moment to come up with an answer.

"Well, I personally don't really like it. Do you ever think some things just shouldn't be invented or created ? Because I do. I know we as a species have been through so much devastation these past 100 years, but do we really need this ? Is it something that we can trust ? What if something goes wrong... Like last time.."

It was silent in the room, both men not saying anything, just staring. Tristian sighed and shifted his focus back on the boy lying on the table, staring blankly at the ceiling, his brown eyes seeming to be dull in comparison to the violet eyed boy. Joey began running tests, everything seeming to be ok. A while later, Tristan spoke.

" If that's how you really feel, Joey, then why did you join this company ?" Joey sighed, swiping his hand down his face

" I don't know man, I thought.. We were doing something good, Yknow ? Now it just doesn't feel like it." Tristian nodded at this, getting the albino up and off of the table, preparing to walk him back to where Kaiba was waiting with Yugi.

* * *

The two scientist finally arrived with Bakura in tow. At the sight of another person his age, Yugi bounced up and down excitedly, being held back by Seto who was laughing slightly at the sight of Yugi being so excited. Seto got up off of the ground, yugi's hand in his they walked over to the albino, stopping In front of him.

"Yugi, this is Ryou Bakura, please be nice to him, he is just like you" Yugi nodded happily, taking the boys hand.

"Frien..d..s" Yugi smiled while Bakura just looked at him blankly, bits of red shining through his brown orbs.


End file.
